In the prior art there are beverage containers that may be resealed after they have been opened. One type of such containers are glass or plastic bottles that are resealed by separately purchased devices that are placed in or on the openings of the bottles. Another type are the glass or plastic bottles that have screw-on caps. The caps may be replaced to reseal the bottle.
While screw-on cap bottles may be resealed, other beverage containers cannot be resealed, as the popular flip-top beverage container, because of the easy to use and convenient flip-top tab. Although this device eliminates the need for a can opener or similar opening device the beverage industry has neglected to satisfy the need for a flip-top can that can be resealed once it is opened.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a flip-top beverage can that can be opened in the manner well known in the art, but which is able to be resealed and enables the consumer to take precautions against possible health risks and prevent spoilage of the contents. This makes a resealable flip-top can much more unique.
There is also a need in the art for a flip-top beverage can that has integral resealing means, and that can be resealed without the need for separate sealing means such as a snap-on cap.